Ni femme, Ni enfant
by Lily O'Brian
Summary: Severus Snape, Mangemort en pleine rédemption, relève sa plus grande mission : être père.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages et tout l'univers qui s'y rapporte sont à JK Rowling

Merci à Shima-Chan pour la relecture.

**Ni Femme, Ni Enfant...**

**Partie 1 : Une rédemption nommée Morgane.**

_- _A vos ordres Maître.

Les Mangemorts s'inclinent aux bas de la robe de l'homme qu'ils considèrent comme le plus grand sorcier du monde. Leur Maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'homme dont ils ne prononceront jamais le nom.

Tuer O'Connor. La famille O'Connor, domiciliée à Glasgow. Trois personnes qui mourront en cette nuit glaciale de décembre 1980. Le rendez vous est fixé à l'entrée du Manoir. Classique.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux, attrapa la cagoule noire, cachée en dessous de son oreiller, à côté de sa baguette magique, quand il ne la portait pas sur lui. Il jeta un regard dans le miroir, brisé, situé au dessus de la cheminée de la vieille maison de famille du Wiltshire. Son reflet le contemplait, et comme tous les miroirs magiques qui se respectent, il lui fit un commentaire :

_- _La tenue est irréprochable, on croirait presque que tu as envie d'y aller.

_- _Silence.

Le ton était sec et la voix rauque. Le jeune homme glissa sa tête dans sa cagoule et prit sa baguette dans sa main droite, prêt à partir dès qu'IL aurait besoin de lui. Appel qui ne tarda pas.

Une douleur, de légère brûlure d'abord, puis semblable à un coup de poignard, lui transperça le bras droit. Et immédiatement, le visage fermé et inexpressif, Severus Snape transplana. Destination Glasgow, Manoir O'Connor.

Il réapparut à la droite d'un homme, grand, et identique dans sa tenue à lui même. D'autres suivirent. En quelques minutes à peine, tout le groupe était là. Et en cet instant, alors qu'ils franchissaient silencieusement les clotures, telles des ombres glissantes, ils étaient des Mangemorts. Les Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient plus des hommes. Ils étaient pareil aux dieux : ce soir ils décidaient de la mort de trois personnes…..

Enfin arrivés devant le seuil de la porte, l'un d'entre eux, plus petit et enrobé que les autres, ouvrit le bal, le bras tremblant. La porte explosa dans un bruit sourd. Et un à un, ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste demeure. Un éclair rouge fusa de l'escalier alors qu'un homme avançait, baguette brandie. L'homme, à la droite de Severus, eut un éclat de rire sinistre et cruel.

_-_Endoloris !

Le sort fut lancé, et Severus pouvait presque voir le sourire sadique sur le visage de son voisin. Tandis que O'Connor père s'écroulait de douleur, dévalant par la même occasion, les escaliers, les Mangemorts se dispersèrent dans la demeure. Seuls quelques un restèrent, histoire de se divertir face aux tortures infligées à l'homme qui venait de cesser de hurler.

Severus gravit les escaliers avec un autre homme. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et une femme partit en courant dans la direction opposée à la leur. La porte claqua et des hurlements retentirent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son coéquipier poursuivit la jeune femme, et Severus se tourna vers la pièce à sa gauche.

_- _Occupe toi de la fille !

C'était un ordre et le jeune homme s'exécuta. Poussant la porte d'un ample mouvement de bras, il passa la porte et se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant. Des peluches étaient posées sur les étagères et un coffre débordait de jouets. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint jaune dont les motifs étaient des ours attachés à des ballons multicolores. Non loin de la fenêtre, un berceau trônait, et de ce cocon maternel et protecteur sortaient des cris entrecoupés de sanglots.

Le jeune mangemort s'approcha d'un pas vif et dégaina sa baguette magique. Arrivé devant le lit, sa baguette rencontra le ventre d'un nourrisson qui cessa presque aussitôt de pleurer. L'enfant cligna des yeux, qui étaient d'un bleu profond, et après quelques instants, une moue apparut sur son visage et bientôt un vrai sourire éclaira la frimousse de l'enfant.

Severus se tenait debout devant l'enfant, prêt à lancer, une fois de plus, le sort fatal. Il n'avait encore jamais tué d'enfant et encore moins de bébé. Pas de femmes non plus. L'occasion s'était parfois présentée mais ses « amis » avaient été les plus rapides.

Et voilà que l'hésitation le reprenait.

Il en connaissait la source bien sûr. Sa propre mère lui avait fait jurer, sur son lit de mort, de ne jamais toucher une femme ou un enfant. Elle était morte avant qu'il ne donne sa parole. Mais depuis cette ultime volonté le hantait toujours. Une lumière verte éclaira l'extérieur alors qu'une averse tombait du ciel. C'était maintenant. Dans quelques minutes, il devrait transplaner.

Le jeune Mangemort grimaça et deux jais de lumière s'abattirent sur le couffin, l'un vert, l'autre bleu. Le bébé se tut instantanément et Severus Snape sortit de la chambre, sa cape noire volant derrière lui, dans le même geste qui ferait dans quelques temps frissonner les élèves de Poudlard. Rejoignant son groupe, il regarda sans émotion, la maison s'écrouler sous l'effet d'un sort et transplana, direction la place forte des Ténèbres.

Il rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard, après le débriefing des différentes missions qui avaient eu ce soir là. Le Lord Noir avait été, par ailleurs, de fort bonne humeur, ce qui pouvait démontrer qu'une bonne nouvelle était arrivée avant l'annonce de la réussite des différents groupes.

Severus se glissa dans une nouvelle robe, laissant à son elfe de maison le soin de nettoyer sa robe de « cérémonie », et rangea sa cagoule sous son oreiller, comme si c'était une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus. Pourtant, ce soir là, ce geste semblait pourvu d'une certaine routine, et manqué de conviction. Tout en écartant ces preuves, le jeune homme se félicita de nouveau pour avoir développer ses capacités en Occlumencie. Parfois, les mensonges avaient du bon, et il pouvait vous sauvez la vie…

Comme tout criminel qui se respecte, il revint sur les lieux du crime. Devant les ruines de la maison, éclairée par la lumière de la Marque des ténèbres, il eut un rictus à la fois méprisant et colérique. Personne n'était encore venu, malgré les échos verts des ténèbres qui se répercutaient sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, quand il y repensa, la maison était assez isolée, quant à la lumière, il ne devait pas y en avoir moins d'une dizaine dans toute l'Angleterre, dont certaines dans des quartiers moldus _**très**_ fréquentés…

Marchant dans les décombres, il tendit l'oreille, prêt à décamper si un « pop » survenait. La pluie martelait les restes de la maison, mais le jeune homme perçut toutefois un cri, ressemblant étrangement à des pleurs étouffés… Il suivit le son et bientôt, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une lumière bleue, comme un halo, sortait de sous une épaisse poutre de chêne massif.

Severus repoussa la masse de bois à l'aide d'un sortilège (qui lui rappela quelques mauvais souvenirs) et s'approcha du cercle bleu d'où les pleurs provenaient.

_-Manuum tenebris te protecte _! murmura_-_t_-_il d'un mouvement négligent de la baguette.

La bulle azure disparue et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, se répercutant dans la campagne environnante. Severus s'accroupit et attrapa du bout des bras la petite. C'était sans doute la pluie, qui tombait sans interruption depuis des heures, qui avait brisé le sort de sommeil, malgré le charme de protection. Les petites mèches brunes collaient au crâne de l'enfant et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, si roses quelques heures auparavant. Il la plaça dans sa cape pour la protéger de la pluie et releva la tête tandis que la petite semblait se calmer un peu au contact doux et rassurant de l'épais tissu noir.

« Que faisait_-_il là ? »

C'est la question que se posa le Mangemort à cet instant précis, il devrait tuer la gamine, pas la protéger ! Le visage du jeune homme, si inexpressif à l'accoutumée, afficha divers sentiments contraires sur sa peau pâle, encadrée par ses cheveux noirs trempés. Puis après quelques instants de réflexion, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il les rouvrit une minute plus tard. Autant aller jusqu'au bout désormais.

Il sortit des décombres, pourtant, et pour la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur les corps ensanglantés (et démembré pour Mrs O'Connor) des parents de la fillette qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le dégoût de cette vision fit naître un rictus sur la lèvre du jeune homme. Destiné à lui même. Quelques mètres plus loin, il transplana. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il puisse aller. Un seul endroit pouvait l'accueillir. Son unique chance reposait dans cet unique lieu. Poudlard.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait devant les portes qu'il avait juré ne jamais plus franchir il y avait plusieurs années de cela. Et voilà que maintenant, il était là, trempé jusqu'aux os, et un bébé brailleur dans les bras. Là, devant les portes de Poudlard. Il hésita un instant à toquer, puis avant qu'il n'ait pu faire demi tour, la porte s'ouvrit sur un sorcier à barbe blanche, les yeux pétillants et graves, derrière des lunettes en forme de demi lune, posées sur un long nez aquilin. Albus Dumbledore, son ancien directeur, et second sorcier le plus puissant de son époque se trouvait face à lui.

_-_Bonsoir, Severus.

Décidément, le vieil homme ne changerait jamais, pensa Severus qui retrouvait exactement la même sensation que lorsque adolescent il se retrouvait en présence de son directeur.

_-_Professeur Dumbledore, je, heu…

_« Bravo Severus, bravo !_ railla une petite voix que le jeune homme croyait avoir réussi à éteindre des années auparavant, _tu pourrais commencer par le saluer ! Il est quand même quatre heures du matin ! »_

_-_Une tasse de thé ? proposa alors le vainqueur de Grindewald avec un sourire rassurant.

_-_Volontiers…

Un cri s'échappa alors de la cape de Severus.

« Mais qu'est_-_ce que, pensa alors le jeune Mangemort, qui semblait avoir tout oublier à la vue de son ancien directeur.

_Le bébé ! »_

_-_Et un truc pour bébé si vous avez, ajouta_-_t_-_il… s'il vous plait.

_« Il y a du progrès ! _

La ferme. »

Dumbledore adressa un regard surpris à son ancien élève et soudain, un air grave passa sur son visage alors que le jeune homme sortait un nourrisson de sous sa cape.

Un pâle soleil perçait au travers des nuages gris, en ce matin d'hiver. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait ouvert la porte, Severus et son vieux directeur n'avait fait que parler. Une longue discussion était ouverte, des paroles que le jeune homme aurait voulu entendre et surtout _**écouter**_ lorsqu'il était encore adolescent. Ainsi, les deux hommes parlèrent durant des heures, du passé et des rancœurs, du présent et des dangers, mais aussi du futur et de ses incertitudes.

_-_Ce dont vous devez être conscient Severus, c'est que, même _maintenant_, poursuivit le directeur et il insista sur le maintenant, vous avez le choix.

Le jeune homme fixa un instant l'homme devant lui. Son ancien directeur. Un pilier du monde magique. L'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Le premier homme à lui demander clairement son avis. Il devait avoir une drôle de tête car Dumbledore ajouta :

_-_C'est un choix assez réduit, je vous l'accorde. Et peu de temps pour y réfléchir, mais cela vous le savez.

_-_Si j'ai bien compris, vous me proposez de me retourner contre… de m'allier à des gens qui m'ont toujours considéré comme un… ce que je suis actuellement ?

« _Te rends tu compte que ta phrase ne veut rien dire Sev ?_

On te demande pas ton avis !

_Si. Justement. Il serait grand temps que tu écoutes un peu ta conscience._

Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire ! »

_-_C'est un point de vue, accorda le vieux sorcier avec un sourire amusé, mais l'important, ce n'est pas réellement à _**qui**_ vous vous rallierez, mais _**pourquoi**_ vous les ralliez.

« Mouais… c'est du charabia pour me convaincre ça…

_Non. Il essaye juste de dire que sauver ton petit cul dépend de toi. Et qu'on se fout du passé._ »

_-_Pourquoi ?… répéta Severus dans un murmure.

C'était une bonne question. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts pour le pouvoir et pour faire plaisir à son père, pour voir dans ses yeux autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris. Bon, l'étincelle de fierté avait duré cinq minutes, mais bon.

« _Arrête de vivre dans le passé ! Faut se renouveler mon vieux_ ! »

Le professeur McGonagall, une femme d'âge mûr aux cheveux tenus en un chignon strict, qui avait été son professeur de métamorphose, entra dans la pièce, le bébé dans les bras.

_-_Mrs Pomfresh lui a donné une potion anti_-_rhume, il y a peu de chance qu'elle tombe malade. On lui a aussi séché sa robe, indiqua_-_t_-_elle en donnant le nourrisson à Dumbledore qui le prit dans ses bras.

_-_Merci Minerva.

Elle sortit avec un dernier regard (Attendri ? se demanda Severus en manquant de s'étrangler) pour le bébé.

Le bébé. Il dormait dans les bras de Dumbledore, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à cet instant, il méritait réellement le surnom que certain de ses anciens camarades de classe lui donnait au collège. Papy Dumbi. Ca correspondait parfaitement. Papy Dumbi qui avait repris la parole :

_-_Oui, réfléchissez Severus, les raisons pour lesquelles ce matin, la petite Morgane O'Connor est ici avec nous. Les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes venu me voir ce matin.

« Parce que j'ai été trop lâche pour tuer un bébé ? Parce que pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai obéi à ma mère ?

_Parce que pour une fois dans ta vie t'as pensé espèce de…_

Reste polie ! »

Puis finalement, après avoir fait taire ces voix qui lui embrouillaient plus l'esprit qu'autre chose, il répondit :

_-_Certainement pas pour elle. J'ai eu des scrupules. C'est tout.

Le ton de sa voix était rauque, dure, et bizarrement sonnait faux, comme il le remarqua lui même. Pourtant, il continua :

_-_Et je suis venu parce que…

_-_Parce que ? répéta le directeur avec un regard perçant

_-_Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus, je ne pouvais tout de même pas retourner voir le Seigneur des ténèbres avec une gamine dans les bras !

_-_Vous auriez pu très bien fuir ou l'abandonnez… ou revenir sur vos scrupules, fit remarquer le vieux directeur.

« _Et un point pour Dumbledore ! Un !_ »

_-_Je ne suis peut être pas un Gryffondor, professeur, mais je ne suis quand même pas un lâche ! répliqua_-_t_-_il en fixant son directeur dans les yeux.

_-_Tu aurais pu être un Gryffondor ! répliqua une voix que Severus n'avez plus entendu depuis quatre ans, seulement tu étais un peu trop rusé et ambitieux.

Le choixpeau magique lui répétait exactement ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit, dix ans auparavant.

_-_Mais je n'en suis pas un !

_-_Ce sont avant tous nos choix, Severus qui détermine ce que nous sommes, intervint le directeur, pas un choixpeau ou même notre naissance.

_-_Vous me l'avez déjà dit, professeur, il y a cinq ans, dans ce même bureau…

_-_Je le sais, mais certaines choses doivent être dîtes plusieurs fois pour être entendues et écoutées, affirma d'un air sage Dumbledore, même si les yeux qui pétillaient contrastaient quelques peu avec ce ton sérieux.

« Vieux fou.

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais au moins cette fois-ci tu as compris._ »

_-_Que gagnerais_-_je à vous suivre ? demanda Severus en relevant la tête, prenant pour la première fois au sérieux l'option que le vieux fou lui proposait.

_-_Sincèrement ? Rien du tout. En tous cas, aucune gloire, ni prestige, et peu de reconnaissance de la part du tout à chacun, répondit le plus honnêtement de monde Albus Dumbledore, cependant Severus, peut être y trouverez vous quelque chose de personnel. Mais de l'extérieur, rien du tout, ou si peu.

Le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, prenant en considération ces nouveaux éléments.

« En gros, je trahis le personne la plus puissante du monde, par conséquent, je suis presque mort, et tout cela pour… Rien ?

_Ouais. Mais imagine tu t'en sors._

Une chance sur des milliards des millions de centaines !

_Ca va ! Donc, imagine un peu tu auras doublé le Seigneur des ténèbres !_

Mais à quel prix ? »

_- _Professeur, imaginons que je me détourne de ma voie, qu'est ce que je ferais ?

_- _Cette fois encore Severus, deux possibilités, la fuite…

_- _Plutôt mourir !

_-_Ce qui nous conduit à la deuxième option : je vous propose d'être l'un de nos espions chez Voldemort.

Le Mangemort en pleine remise en question frissonna à ce nom, et répondit presque aussitôt :

_- _Je n'aime pas l'idée de servir le ministère.

Le directeur eut un sourire et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux. Quant il reprit la parole, sa voix était sérieuse :

_-_Alors peut être accepteriez vous de devenir mon espion chez Lord Voldemort.

_-_Votre ?

_-_Exactement. Et par ce même fait, vous appartiendrez à une organisation secrète que j'ai moi même fondée, l'Ordre du Phœnix qui lutte clandestinement contre votre Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le Mangemort retint de justesse sa mâchoire qui menaçait de s'écrouler.

« Taré !

_Presque autant que toi !_ »

Un ange passa dans la pièce et puis Severus tandis sa main au directeur :

_-_Je n'ai vraisemblablement rien à perdre.

_-_Taré ! cria Severus Snape en rentrant chez lui, mais comment avait_-_il pu se laisser embobiner comme cela ! Il aurait du savoir qu'il y avait une entourloupe ! Non mais franchement, comment lui, Severus Snape était_-_il censé s'occuper d'un bébé ?

Le dit bébé hurla à ce moment là, il était près de neuf heures du matin et il n'avait rien mangé depuis quatre heures. « C'est juste pour quelques temps, avait dit le directeur, le temps de lui trouver une famille d'accueil. »

Severus regarda le petit corps qui se débattait dans les couvertures brodées au blason de Poudlard, la petite fille tendait vers lui ses mains et hurlait à plein poumon. Le jeune homme s'avança dans la cuisine. La pièce était sombre, comme toute la maison et gardait un aspect lugubre malgré les faibles rayons de soleil. Il posa la petite sur la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce :

_- _Bouge pas !

Et se mit à ouvrir tous les placards à la recherche de « nourriture pour bébé ». D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, McGonagall lui avait donné du lait dans un biberon. Ok Il avait du lait. Il regarda dans le garde manger pour trouver la précieuse boisson, mais il n'y trouva que de la bièreaubeurre. Le garde manger était vide.

« _Oups. »_

Sur la table, la petite pleurait toujours et commençait à s'agiter sérieusement. Alors le Mangemort prit la première chose qu'il trouva sous sa main.

Visiblement, la bièreaubeurre à un effet bénéfique sur les nourrissons. En tous cas, c'était une boisson a recommandé à tout les baby_-_sitters du coin. Après quelques gorgées, le bébé se mettait à dormir.

« Je m'en sors pas si mal après tout !

_Inconscient ! Tu devrais plutôt en profiter pour aller faire des courses parce qu'elle aura encore faim au réveil ! Et la gueule de bois. »_

Le futur ex_-_mangemort ne tint pas compte de la dernière remarque mais le fait d'aller faire des courses, ne serait ce que pour lui même lui sembla une bonne idée. Ainsi, préférant confier le bébé à son elfe de maison (et le jeune Severus Snape pensait alors faire une très bonne affaire en donnant ce qu'il considérait la tâche la plus délicate à son serviteur), Severus se changea une nouvelle fois et se mis en route, direction Bristol, où il y avait peu de chance qu'un sorcier le voit. Après tout, désormais il devait faire attention. Et un Mangemort achetant des affaires pour bébé pouvait paraître suspect. Surtout si le Mangemort en question était un célibataire endurci.

Il rentra deux heures plus tard, complètement vidé, les poches remplies d'affaires miniaturisées et déterminé à ne jamais plus aller faire les courses. Non mais franchement qui aurait pu croire qu'une chose d'environ quatre_-_vingt centimètres avait besoin de tant d'affaires ? C'était aussi la dernière fois que le jeune homme, qui avait reçu sa maîtrise de potion en décembre dernier, se laissait entraîner dans une conversation avec trois femmes toutes certaines que leurs rejetons seraient des petits génies ! D'ailleurs, c'était la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un magasin pour bébé. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier comment cette vendeuse l'avait regardé quand il avait (osé) demandé les couches qu'il fallait prendre pour un bébé. Plutôt petit et très bébé.

« _Il me semble que tu as utilisé le terme nourrisson femelle pas très âgé » _

Ce qui revenait au même d'après Severus. Se relevant avec un soupçon de dignité, il entreprit de redonner aux objets leur taille. Ainsi, dans la cuisine ancestrale des Snape, divers objets apparurent : des paquets de couches, des biberons (une dizaine), plusieurs boites de lait en poudre, du talc, du lait de vache, de l'eau minérale, une poussette, un pyjama (noir), ainsi qu'une robe sorcière (collection Magic's baby) également noire.

_« Tu as oublié quelque chose »_

Severus marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles à l'encontre d'une certaine petite voix qui devrait penser à retourner d'où elle venait et sortit de sa poche un dernier paquet qu'il posa sur la table.

Il parcourut ensuite toute la maison, à la recherche de son foutu elfe (« _vieux et sourd comme un pot _» fit remarquer la petite voix) qui gardait normalement le bébé. Il trouva le bébé qui gazouillait dans le grand lit deux places de la chambre d'ami, confortablement calé entre les deux coussins noirs et bien au chaud sous la couette. Mais aucune trace de l'elfe de maison. Severus allait repartir sur la pointe des pieds mais le bébé hurla pile au moins où il tournait les talons.

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !

_C'est une fille._

Mouais ».

S'approchant du lit, son nez se plissa dangereusement alors qu'une odeur désagréable emplissait ses narines. Il aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces avoir le courage de s'enfuir à toute vitesse loin de ce bébé. Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Et ce fut un Severus Snape, le nez plissé qui conduisit le bébé, du bout des bras, dans la salle de bain. Il appela plusieurs fois son elfe de maison, mais il restait introuvable. Alors le jeune homme, allongea le bébé sur le meuble de salle de bain et fit venir les couches jusqu'à lui.

La première étape, débarrasser le bébé de sa couche fut remarquablement facile. Un simple sortilège de disparition et voilà que le tour était joué ! Vraiment, à cet instant là il adorait la magie. Mais aucun sort n'existait en ce qui concernait mettre une couche propre. Le jeune futur espion et ex Mangemort en attrapa une dans le paquet et commença à la déplier. Il la retourna dans tous les sens possibles, cherchant à se souvenir de la manière dont sa mère s'y prenait avec les enfants qu'elle avait gardés occasionnellement. Il avait quatre ans à l'époque et le souvenir était décidément trop loin pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il regarda l'image du bébé sur le paquet et tenta de reproduire le même effet sur la petite qui gigotait en lui souriant.

A la première tentative, cela marcha plutôt bien mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de talquer les petites fesses roses de la petite Morgane. Il enleva la couche et entreprit de nettoyer la gamine qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter ; et il crut même entendre un son ressemblant bien à un rire alors qu'elle donnait de vif coup de pied en l'air tandis qu'il tentait de la talquer.

_-_Tu es la seule à t'amuser ! rétorqua_-_t_-_il en tentant de paraître impressionnant devant le bébé qui éclata, et cette fois ci Severus n'eut aucun doute, de rire.

Attrapant une nouvelle couche, il recommença les mêmes gestes qu'une demi_-_heure plus tôt. Peine perdue. Morgane serra un bout de la couche dans ses petits poings et la déchira méthodiquement.

_« La patience est une vertu Severus ! Alors tâche d'en faire preuve au moins une fois dans ta vie ! »_

_-_Je suis au comble de la patience avec ce petit cornichon ! répliqua_-_t_-_il à haute voix.

La troisième couche arriva jusqu'à sa destination, mais visiblement Morgane avait décidé que ça n'allait pas. En effet, Severus se penchait pour ramasser le flacon de lotion qu'elle avait fait tomber, lorsque la protection de Morgane lui atterrit sur la tête. Provoquant chez le jeune Mangemort une bouffée de colère.

_-_Patience, patience ! s'intima_-_t_-_il tout haut.

Il n'arriva pas à fixer la quatrième, ni la cinquième et à la sixième, quand il pensait avoir enfin réussit et qu'il souleva le bébé, elle s'enleva toute seule. Alors le Mangemort changea de méthode. Il prit la septième couche de la journée et l'attacha du mieux qu'il put au petit corps du bébé. Comme elle se débattait déjà pour l'enlever, il jeta un sort sur la couche pour qu'elle reste en place. Et elle y resta.

_-_Et voilà petit cornichon ! Elle y est elle y reste ! J'ai gagné !

Morgane se contenta de répondre, à sa manière, en tapant dans ses mains, comme pour l'applaudir.

_-_Et gamine, tu comprends vite ! accorda Severus en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'un drôle de bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme fixa un instant le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras : ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux humides et ses poings serrés. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Le jeune homme sursauta (ce qui renforça les pleurs de l'enfant qui eut peur), et descendit à toute vitesse dans la cuisine où toutes les affaires étaient encore là. Il voulut poser le bébé sur la table, comme il l'avait fait précédemment, mais elle s'agitait tellement que c'était impossible et il dut la garder dans ses bras.

Severus, Morgane pleurant dans un bras, essayait vainement de doser le lait comme c'était indiqué sur la boite. Et lui qui se montrait d'ordinaire si habile en potion et autre breuvage, il eut beaucoup de mal à faire correctement le biberon avec une seule main. Il le secoua et le chauffa d'un coup de baguette magique, puis s'installant confortablement sur une chaise, il entreprit de donner le biberon à Morgane. Elle l'accepta après cinq minutes de batailles avec Severus, et le jeune homme souffla de soulagement. Les pleurs s'étaient tus et la petite tétait goulûment son biberon en le fixant avec ses grands yeux bleus cobalt.

Le reste de première journée en tant que nounou se déroula plutôt bien, sur le même rythme. Le soir, il était exténué et heureusement le bébé s'endormit assez rapidement (même s'il avait du métamorphoser une lampe en peluche de fortune pour qu'elle daigne fermer les yeux), permettant au jeune homme de se reposer. Pourtant le jeune homme prit la peine le soir même de réfléchir au tournant que venait de prendre sa vie.

La veille, il était Mangemort et collaborateur des Ténèbres. Demain, ce serait un espion au service d'Albus Dumbledore et nounou. C'est sur ces deux pensées qu'il sombra dans un sommeil qui aurait pu être réparateur si Morgane n'avait pas pleuré toutes les heures, tantôt parce qu'elle avait faim, tantôt parce qu'elle était sale, soit parce qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut, soit parce que le nounours de fortune était tombé et même une fois sans raison valable, si ce n'est la peur d'un environnement non familier. Severus eut bien du mal à calmer ce dernier chagrin, mais il s'y attela avec toute l'énergie d'un garçon de vingt ans qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir.

Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent à celui là, même s'il devint de plus en plus efficace dans certains domaines, tels que le changement de couches et la préparation du biberon. Il retrouva même son elfe de maison qui s'était perdu quelque part entre le grenier et la cave.

Il avait Morgane depuis deux semaines quand son avant bras le brûla, lui rappelant certains de ses engagements. Il partit après avoir jeté un sort de sommeil et de protection à Morgane, placée sous la surveillance de l'elfe de maison. Et son rôle d'agent double commença.

Un mois et demi s'écoula de cette façon, Severus partant accomplir des missions pour Voldemort, rapportant toutes les informations, même la plus minime à Dumbledore qui l'écoutait toujours attentivement. Morgane avait bien grandi et faisait désormais presque la moitié de ses nuits, ce qui représentait pour Severus un progrès énorme. Une seule ombre se présenta sur le tableau.

L'elfe de maison (qui servait de grand_-_mère nounou) rendit l'âme. Au début, Severus ne s'en accabla pas mais pourtant lorsque trois jours plus tard sa marque le brûla, il se sentit paniqué à l'idée de laisser son « petit cornichon » tout seul. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il plaça un sortilège de silence, un sortilège de protection, un sort de sommeil qu'il combina avec une potion. Et il espéra qua cela garderait la petite endormie jusqu'à son retour.

Heureusement il s'agissait juste d'une réunion et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne les garda pas longtemps malgré l'information assez importante qu'il dévoila, aux yeux de Severus en tous cas. Il parla longuement de son problème avec Dumbledore, et le vieil homme lui affirma de trouver une solution, comme il précisa que ses recherches d'un couple voulant adopter Morgane était en bonne voie.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cette nouvelle fit froid dans le dos à Severus. Il aurait du être ravi d'apprendre qu'il serait enfin débarrassé du « cornichon », mais un problème se posa, comme lui rappela sa petite voix :

_« C'est notre petit cornichon…»_

Et c'était vrai, depuis un mois et demi, Severus appréciait de rentrer de mission et de voir le cornichon lui sourire quand elle le voyait. Tout comme il aimait bien voir ses grands yeux pétiller quand il lui donnait à manger. Bref la petite voix avait raison. C'était son cornichon à lui. Et quand il borda la petite sur le ventre dans le grand lit, Severus se dit qu'il en parlerait un de ces jours à Dumbledore. La prochaine fois qu'il irait en mission pourquoi pas.

L'occasion se présenta quelques jours après, et par chance Dumbledore avait trouvé une nourrice qui s'occuperait de Morgane à Poudlard. Une personne de confiance qui avait un enfant et qui se ravissait à l'idée de s'occuper d'un autre bébé, avait_-_il précisé, sans doute devant le regard méfiant de Severus qui tenait dans ses bras la petite fille vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire. Il lui confia cependant, lui donnant des recommandations toutes plus superflues les unes que les autres mais qui firent sourire le vieil homme.

Le Mangemort/espion rentra tard ce soir là, et il remercia Dumbledore d'avoir trouvé une baby_-_sitter car il n'aurait pas aimé que Morgane, même âgée de sept mois, le voit dans une robe encore couverte de sang. Ainsi, il prit le temps de se changer et de prendre une douche avant de transplaner à Poudlard.

Il pénétra dans le grand hall et s'apprêtait à monter dans les étages lorsqu'il entendit des bruits dans la Grande Salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Deux enfants jouaient ensemble sur une couverture rouge. Bon, Severus pouvait faire l'impasse sur la couleur. Et il tenta de faire de même sur le reste en fermant les yeux. Mais la petite voix en avait décidé autrement.

« _Non mais je rêve ! Qui a osé lui passer cette robe ! Elle est jaune ! Et tout simplement hideuse ! Et quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore a choisi une nourrice même pas foutu de coiffer son rejeton ? »_

A cette phrase, son cerveau fit tilt. Et quand il croisa deux yeux émeraude, ce n'est plus tilt mais carrément boum qu'il fit. Severus s'approcha des deux enfants et attrapa Morgane dans ses bras. L'entraînant loin de ce… cette… miniature.

_-_Bonsoir Severus, souffla alors une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter alors que Morgane attrapait une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs.

_-_Evans, constata_-_t_-_il, ou plutôt (et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant qu'elle prenait dans ses bras et qui devait être un peu plus âgé que Morgane) Potter ?

_-_En effet, répondit elle en le fixant dans les yeux avec un air de défi

_-_Qu'est_-_il arrivé à sa robe ?

_-_Le noir n'est pas une couleur pour les enfants Severus, commença_-_t_-_elle en regardant la petite fille qui serrait le pouce de Severus dans sa main droite, et Minerva est…

_-_J'ai le droit de l'habiller comme je veux ! répliqua_-_t_-_il, et puis de quel droit m'appelles_-_tu pas mon prénom ?

_-_Nous sommes dans le même camp désormais Severus, le passé est…

_-_C'est cela et ben ce n'est pas une raison Evans. Ou Potter, siffla_-_t_-_il, je dois aller voir Dumbledore.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers le bureau directorial, Morgane toujours dans ses bras, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps. La gargouille le laissa passer, mais le cauchemar continuait. A l'intérieur, Potter était en grande discussion avec le vieux directeur. Les deux hommes se tendirent dès qu'ils se virent et il sembla à Severus que même Morgane sentait la tension présente dans la piè affirma qu'il repasserait plus tard et sortit du bureau après que Dumbledore lui ait donné un bonbon au citron. Alors, le vieil homme se retrouva face à Severus qui essayait de contenir sa colère.

« _Fierté mal placée, oui ! » _affirma la petite voix, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter.

Il rentra chez lui après avoir fait son rapport, Morgane dans les bras et dans sa robe noire. Il avait également précisé à Dumbledore que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de garder Morgane le temps qu'il faudrait à trouver une famille digne de ce nom. Et qui ne lui mettrait pas de robes jaunes ! Non mais franchement elle était beaucoup mieux en noire cette petite ! Evans n'avait aucun goût ! Il secoua la tête et entreprit de nourrir Morgane avant de la coucher.

Il plaça la petite dans le grand lit qui lui servait de berceau, et la borda. Il resta un moment assis à côté du petit corps chaud habillé d'un pyjama noir et confortablement enroulé dans une couverture sous une couette. Le jeune espion se surprit à observer plus attentivement, presque affectueusement la petite Morgane : ses petits poings étaient refermés sur les bords de sa couverture et elle souriait dans son sommeil.

_« Sevi mon vieux, t'es fou d'elle ! »_

Severus sursauta en entendant sa petite voix, et se releva, sortant de la pièce en grommelant tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller le cornichon.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, au rythme des missions pour Severus et des jeux avec le jeune Harry (comme l'avait appris Severus). Le jeune tuteur avait capitulé, il n'avait pas le choix, et au moins, Morgane était en sécurité. Et du moment qu'il ne croisait pas Potter senior, tout était correct. Un évènement vint pourtant réjouir le sorcier, environ quatre mois après qu'il soit entré au service de Dumbledore.

Il revenait d'une mission particulièrement difficile, qui avait d'ailleurs duré une journée entière plus une partie de la nuit, et se hâtait de venir chercher son petit cornichon à Poudlard. Mais au lieu de trouver les deux enfants en train de jouer (« _Aies l'air plus décontracté Sev ! Et desserre les dents !_ », lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il eut la surprise (et le plaisir) de constater que Morgane, sa protégée, son cornichon venait de changer la couleur des cheveux de Potter ! Evans (_« Potter, Sevi ! Répète après moi, Potter ! _») aussi l'avait vu ! D'ailleurs sa pose valait également le coup d'œil, presque autant que Potter Junior, qui se retrouvait avec une tignasse verte fluo sur la tête.

« Douce vengeance !

_J'aime cette gamine !_ »

Pour une fois, les deux petites voix étaient d'accord, et Severus aussi. Le membre caché de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'empressa d'attraper le cornichon qui lui tendait les bras et de la féliciter.

« _Elle ira à Poudlard !_ _C'est une sorcière !»_

_-_Ca c'est bien, fantastique Morgane ! Ma petite sorcière !

_-_Whaou, dit simplement Lily avant de changer le sort sur les cheveux de son fils et de le prendre dans ses bras, elle est très précoce.

_-_Evidemment ! affirma Severus, sans s'apercevoir qu'il prenait un ton outré.

La jeune femme rousse ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors que son fils se pelotonnait dans ses bras.

_-_Au revoir, Potter.

_-_A plus Severus.

Il resta quelques temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant que le directeur ne redescende avec lui pour l'accompagner jusqu'au portes de Poudlard. Il venait juste de transplaner, quand Lily Potter sortit à son tour.

_-_Vous savez Albus, je crois que trouver une famille à Morgane va être inutile. Il a la même attitude que James devant Harry.

_-_Je sais Lily, je sais. Et heureusement parce que je n'ai contacté personne.

On était début octobre de 1981.

Au tiers de ce même mois, Severus fut obligé de confier Morgane à McGonagall pour une petite semaine : le Lord l'envoyait en mission en Bulgarie à la recherche d'un poison rare.

A son retour, le monde sorcier d'Angleterre fêtait la fin de Voldemort. Lui après avoir récupérer Morgane, fut plongé dans un léger trouble : devait_-_il célébrer la fin des Maraudeurs ?

Après concertation avec Morgane, il décida tout simplement de l'ignorer. Un problème plus important venait d'arriver. La guerre finie, Severus n'avait plus de raison de garder Morgane, et Dumbledore avait proposé de la placer en orphelinat. Le jeune homme avait résolu le problème d'une manière qu'il voulait toute Serpentard : autant que je garde cette mioche, ce sera mieux qu'un orphelinat et de toute façon, ils sont bondés.

Le directeur n'avait pas été dupe mais au moins, le cornichon restait au manoir. Le seul hic c'est que, en plus du cornichon, il avait hérité du poste de Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Mais il faut dire que, après tout, pour un homme suspecté d'être Mangemort, il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix, comme lui suggéra sa petite voix.

Une nouvelle vie commençait donc pour Severus Snape et Morgane O'Connor, rebaptisée Morgane Connor sur les papiers, d'une part pour que personne ne puisse l'accuser d'enlèvement d'enfant, et ensuite parce qu'une de ses lointaines cousines d'Amérique par alliance, une certaine Alice Connor venait de mourir prématurément. Et elle pouvait parfaitement avoir laissé un bébé derrière elle. La petite Morgane était donc à partir de ce jour, la petite nièce de Severus Snape. Officiellement du moins.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages de Harry Potter et tout l'univers qui s'y rapporte sont à JK Rowling

Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette histoire. Et pour répondre Aya, en effet mon Severus n'a plus rien à voir avec la prophétie qui concerne Harry, et c'est un sang-pur. Dans l'ensemble j'essayes de conserver le plus possible la trame établi dans les livres, mais cette histoire a été (en partie) écrite il y a quelques années avant la sortie du tome 6, ce qui explique en partie ces changements. Je m'adapterai du mieux possible, en espérant que ça vous plaira à tous!

Sur ceux, bonne lecture et à jeudi!

** Ni Femme, Ni Enfant.**

**Partie 2 : Sev-pa et Cornichon**

_« Je n'étais certainement pas aussi insolent à leur âge ! Oh et ce Serdaigle qui lève tout le temps la main ! Un vrai Je-sais-tout-et-je-le-montre !_ »

Severus Snape n'aurais jamais pensé qu'enseigner pouvait être aussi éprouvant. La seule bonne chose c'est qu'il avait maintenant un excellent terrain pour tester ses sarcasmes…..

Il avait pris ses fonctions depuis prés d'un an et demi maintenant, et ce soir, quand il rentrerait au manoir, il retrouverait son cornichon, qui comme tous les soirs courrait vers lui et resterait accroché à sa jambe en attendant qu'il veuille bien le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il s'empresserait de faire une fois que la vieille nourrice qu'il avait embauchée serait partie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre, cinq heures trente. Encore trente minutes avant la fin des cours. A moins qu'un de ces idiots fassent tomber sa potion. Et qu'il soit obligé de les renvoyer dans leur salle commune puisque cette potion était dangereuse. En contrepartie, ils auraient une montagne de devoirs.

_« Combien de chances pour qu'un Serdaigle de septième année ne renverse ou échoue à une potion ? _

Aucune. »

Il retint un grognement, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était avant tout un Serpentard. Il se leva de son bureau et se mit à arpenter les allées entre les tables. La petite voix avait raison. Les potions étaient toutes de la bonne couleur, quasi parfaite comme à chaque fois avec ses foutus Serdaigles. Cependant, le jeune maître des potions constata en passant près de Mr je_-_sais_-_tout_-_et_-_je_-_le_-_montre, qu'il était vraiment sûr de lui, en train de murmurer des conseils à son voisin qui avait l'air plus qu'énervé.

« Parfait. »

Severus s'arrêta juste derrière le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Alors que toute la classe gardait son souffle, il posa sa main sur le chaudron, comme pour examiner plus attentivement le contenue, et versa, avec toute sa discrétion une griffe de Salamandre. Fatale pour cette potion.

« _C'est mal Sev. Très mal. Tu es censé être professeur._

La ferme ! Continue Sevi, c'est pour Morgy ! Son surnom, c'est cornichon ! »

Chassant ses petites voix, il se redressa. Et tapota le dos de l'élève de sa baguette. Celui_-_ci se releva promptement et se retourna. Il blanchit soudainement face à Severus, et devint presque translucide lorsque son chaudron se mit à fumer anormalement. Le Serdaigle en était presque à la phase futur cadavre quand la potion explosa et se répandit sur le sol. Severus eut tout juste le temps de reculer.

_-_IDIOT !IMBECILE ! hurla_-_t_-_il, tout le monde dehors et vite !

La classe s'exécuta sans demander son reste et Severus se tourna vers le « responsable » :

_-_Vous aurez des détentions Smith. Et pour la prochaine fois vous me ferez cinq rouleaux de parchemins sur l'utilisation des griffes de Mandragore, puisque vraisemblablement vous en avez mis, contrairement à mes instructions.

_-_Mais

_-_DEHORS ! Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir vos camarades, le devoir les concerne aussi et Serdaigle vient de perdre vingt points, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'une voix doucereuse.

Une fois que la porte du cachot se soit refermée, il s'autorisa un sourire et murmura une incantation pour nettoyer le sol. Les chaudrons furent vidés à coup de récurvite, et moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il utilisait la cheminée de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui.

Quand il arriva dans son salon, à peine avait_-_il posé le pied sur le vieux tapis qu'une tornade brune s'abattit sur lui.

_-_Vous êtes déjà rentré Monsieur ? demanda alors la nourrice

_-_Oui, vous pouvez y aller, à Lundi.

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était partie. Débarrassé de sa cape, Severus se pencha pour attraper la petite fille toujours accrochée à sa robe.

_-_Alors, comment va mon cornichon préféré ?

L'enfant esquissa un grand sourire, et bientôt un gros bisou baveux se planta sur la joue du maître des potions.

_-_Merci Morgy.. marmonna_-_t_-_il, en étant malgré touché du geste de la petite qui se pelotonnait déjà dans ses bras.

Il la reposa néanmoins sur le sol, et elle partit de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes dans la nursery, qui n'était autre que la chambre de Morgane.

Severus se changea et revêtu une robe plus décontractée, même si toujours noire, avant de rejoindre la petite fille qui l'attendait avec impatience sur le tapis de jeu.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une heure, ou plutôt Severus regarda Morgane empiler les cubes les uns sur les autres avant que la tour ne s'écroule, faire voler dans les airs des balais miniatures et organiser un combat de peluches. La pendule sonna les sept heures, et malgré les protestations de la petite, Severus l'embarqua jusque dans la salle de bain.

Arrivés, il la posa sur le sol et revêtit un imper. Autrefois, la petite n'était pas trop remuante dans l'eau. Mais maintenant…. C'était tout une épreuve.

Il déshabilla la petite qui babillait et tentait de s'échapper à chaque occasion tandis que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire. C'était la partie la plus facile. Dès qu'il la posa dans l'eau, la bataille commença. A peine ses orteils avaient_-_ils touché l'eau délicieusement chaude, que les petites jambes battaient dans l'air, pressées de se retrouver dans l'eau. C'était à ce moment là que les premières gouttes volaient dans l'air. Et pas les dernières.

Une fois dans l'eau, Morgane tapait des mains, les plongeait sous l'eau, remuait toutes les parties possibles et inimaginables de son corps, pendant que son père tentai dans bien que mal de limiter les dégâts et surtout de la laver….

Une demi heure plus tard, il ressortait de la salle de bain, Morgane enroulée dans une serviette bien chaude, et lui trempé des pieds à la tête. Il la posa dans son petit parc et partit se changer en vitesse avant de lui mettre son pyjama (vert et argent avec des petites salamandres). Il regarda un instant sa petite merveille, et un sourire effleura malgré lui ses lèvres.

« _J'ai changé d'avis, ça valait la peine de remettre ce Serdaigle à sa place_ »

Auparavant, Severus Snape détestait le week_-_end. Samedi et dimanche était des journées de tortures, pour l'enfant, l'adolescent et le jeune adulte qu'il était encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Maintenant, ça faisait partie de ses jours préférés….

_« Aujourd'hui est réellement une bonne journée !_ jubila la petite voix, _on est samedi et en plus, c'est les vacances ! _

Tu parles, on pourra même plus tyranniser les premières années Gryffondor…Pffff

_Et les trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les racines de mandragore !_

C'est bien ce que je disais ! On leur a quasiment rien donné !

_La ferme !_

Et pourquoi je te pries ?

_Morgane est réveillée._

ET à elle on lui dit jamais de la fermer !

_C'est un cornichon ! Toi, … t'es toi !_

Tu veux dire t'es toi ou tait toi ? »

_-_ La ferme ! marmonna Severus en montant les escaliers, toujours habillé avec son tablier de cuisine marqué : « je suis le chef du poulet kadavrisé » avec illustrations à l'appuie.

Dix minutes plus tard, il redescendait avec un Morgane qui gigotait dans ses bras en gazouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il la posa sur sa chaise de bébé (spécialement achetée pour elle) et prépara le biberon (au chocolat) de sa petite protégée.

_-_Azu ! Azu ! cria_-_t_-_elle en agitant ses petits bras potelés, Azu !

_-_ Tu sais Morgy, va falloir parler un jour, soupira Severus, ce serait quand même plus pratique !

_-_ Azu !

Le jeune professeur leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un bonbon, au dessus du garde manger. Azu.

« _Alors un bonbon, c'est Azu ? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Z'avais pas compris !_

Faut dire qu'il n'est pas très logique ton cornichon

_La _

Ferme.. je sais, je sais….. »

_-_Bon allez, Corni, dis le ! Se_-_ve_-_rus ! Allez vas_-_y ! Se_-_ve_-_rus ! Severus, Severus !

Il répéta son prénom une dizaine de fois, penchée vers la gamine dont la frimousse était éclairée d'un sourire de quelques dents.

_-_Peut être que papa, serait plus simple à dire ? suggéra alors une voix, mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion bien entendu…

Severus sursauta :

_-_Professeur Dumbledore , Albus… je heu.. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

_-_Je voulais vous prévenir que la réunion des professeurs aura lieu ce soir, et non pas demain, dit le vieux sorcier, Un bonbon au citron Morgane ?

_-_Azu ! lança la petite en attrapant de ses petites mains le délice citronné.

_-_Elle en avait déjà eu un.. fit remarquer Severus, les sourcils froncés, à quelle heure est la réunion?

_-_19 heures, si vous voulez Pompom se fera un plaisir de garder Morgane, précisa le directeur, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue à Poudlard !

« _Et qu'irait-elle faire à Poudlard ? Elle y sera bien assez tôt !_

Bien trop tard de mon point de vue!

D' ici là tu as le temps de nous le transformer en papa guimauve ! »

_-_J' y serais, affirma le professeur de potion en chauffant le biberon à l'aide d'un sort, vous voulez boire quelque chose Albus ?

_-_Non merci, je suis attendu au Ministère, une autre fois …déclina le directeur qui ajouta avant de partir, et pensez y Severus, le mot papa est beaucoup plus simple que votre prénom.

_-_Mais mon cornichon est beaucoup plus intelligente que les autres cornichons !insista_-_t_-_il pour lui et la petite, une fois que le vieil homme eut transplané, allez Morgy, Se_-_ve_-_rus !

Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais il dut abandonner au bout d'une dizaine d'essais : il n'obtenait que de grands éclats de rire de la part de cette petite personne qui prenait tant de place.

Elle buvait goulûment son biberon lorsque la cloche d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter la petite et Severus qui lui jetait des coups d'œil en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Severus ôta son tablier et transplana à l'étage avec Morgane pour la mettre en sécurité (avec champ de protection) dans son parc, avant de redescendre ouvrir la porte.

« _Oh joie ! »_

_-_Bonjour Severus, tout va bien ?

_-_Parfaitement, je peux quelque chose pour vous Lucius ? demanda Severus en prenant un masque impénétrable, alors qu'il fixait l'homme blond devant lui, une réplique miniature dans les bras.

_« Décidément ils ont tous décidés de se faire cloner ! »_

_-_J' aurais voulu vous proposer quelque chose, si vous avez un peu de temps, affirma Lucius détaillant scrupuleusement l'intérieur de la maison de l'ancien mangemort.

_-_Très peu, je dois aller voir McGonagall à propos d'un différent de maison, à Poudlard, mentit_-_il

_-_Ce sera très court, assura Lucius Malefoy, je dois moi même allé inscrire Draco à Dalyblue.

_-_Dalyblue, excellente maternelle.

_-_Oui, et avec une certaine vision des choses, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec sous_-_entendu

_-_Et pour après, Poudlard ou Dumstrang ? demanda Severus

_-_Je l'ignore encore, mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de la scolarité de Draco, conclut_-_il en posant le petit sur le tapis avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, ce soir sera une nuit sans lune…

Severus se tendit intérieurement, même si extérieurement, il semblait on ne peut plus décontracté.

_-_Oui….

_-_J 'organise au manoir une soirée entre amis, vous viendrez n'est ce pas ?

_-_Soirée entre amis? répéta Severus

« Youyou ! fiesta, Fiesta, Fiesta ! vas Sevy ! Ce soir on trouve une maman à Morgy !

_Tais toi ! on parle de soirée entre mangemorts !_

Oui… Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta ! Youhouuuuuuuuuuu ! »

_-_Oui, histoire de ne pas perdre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, justifia Malefoy père en jetant un regard noir à son fils qui jouait avec ses lacets de chaussure.

_-_Et bien, commença Severus, je…

_-_Parfait ! dit Lucius en récupérant son fils, je vous attends donc ce soir à huit heures au manoir. A plus tard Severus !

Le jeune homme ne put rien ajouter d'autre, que son ex supérieur dans la hiérarchie Mangemort avait franchie la porte. Il ne gardait que la vision d'un garçonnet blond agitant sa petite main par dessus l'épaule de son père.

« !

_Au moins, on s'ennuiera pas à écouter parler les vieux croulants…. On simule quoi ?_ »

Il secoua la tête et remonta chercher Morgane, qui se tenait debout, accrochée au barreau de son parc, en train de mâchouiller un cube en plastique.

_-_Azu ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

_-_Non, bain.

Elle commença à gigoter quand elle entendit ce mot, et à s'agiter en tous sens, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la salle d'eau.

_-_Faut se laver Corny, sinon on sent pas bon ! affirma_-_t_-_il en la posant assise sur al table à longer ! C'est comme ça.

Il attrapa différente serviette de bain qu'il mit à chauffer et se tourna vers la petite qui faisait une petite moue.

« _Adorable…_

La ferme ! Plonge là dans l'eau Sev ! »

Severus la regarda un instant et se pencha vers elle :

_-_Se_-_ve_-_rus !

_-_Azu ?

Il rentra sa « soirée entre amis » au petit matin, complètement épuisé. Et avec un sacré mal de crâne. Heureusement qu'il avait pu trouvez une baby_-_sitter dans la journée et qui puisse venir garder son cornichon toute la nuit. En plus, autre chance quand ils l'avaient rencontré, Morgane l'avait tout de suite aimée ! En plus, à 19 ans elle n'avait aucune obligation et pouvait rester avec Morgane le temps qu'il fallait. Mi sorcière, mi moldue, elle s'en sortait parfaitement dans les deux mondes. Elle faisait des études de médicomagie. Et elle plaisait à Morgane. Parfait. Peggy Rhomer était la baby_-_sitter idéale pour Morgane.

« Et jolie avec ça !

_C'est sur que c'était pas à la sauterie d'hier qu'on risquait de rencontrer quelqu'un ! »_

_-_Pff, soupira Severus, je crois que ca empire

Il alla directement dans sa cave, où se trouvait son laboratoire de potion. Avec sa réserve personnelle. Attrapant une fiole verte, il en avala tout le contenu et s'assit un instant avant de remonter, légèrement plus frais et dispos.

Il prit une douche rapide et entra dans la chambre de Morgane. La petite dormait dans son grand lit, un gant de toilette sur le front, tandis que sa baby_-_sitter était assoupie dans un fauteuil auprès du lit. La petite s'agita et ouvrit les yeux avant de commencer à pleurer. Peggy sursauta et s'apprêter à prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, mais Severus l'avait devancée.

_-_Bonjour monsieur.

_-_Bonjour, que s'est_-_il passé ? questionna_-_t_-_il en la fusillant du regard, alors que Morgane se calmait peu à peu dans ses bras.

_-_Elle dormait tranquillement quand elle s'est mis à hurler, elle transpirait beaucoup alors je lui est mis un gant de toilette d'eau froide, expliqua la jeune fille, Je pense qu'elle cauchemardait.

Severus observa sa fille qui le regardait avec ses immenses yeux bleus, encore humides. IL releva la tête et rencontra les yeux verts de la baby_-_sitter et acquiesça lentement.

Le jeune homme resta chamboulé le restant de l'après midi, bien après le départ de la jeune femme. Il ne quitta pas une fois la petite des yeux, et ne fut réellement rassuré que lorsque le soir elle lui gazouilla :

_-_Azu !

Il lui donna bien volontiers la sucrerie, malgré le regard réprobateur du miroir. Et n'en fut que plus heureux quand Morgane reprit, la bouche pleine de bonbon :

_-_Sev_-_pa !

Après ces quelques mots, bien d'autres suivirent au même rythme que les années qui s'écoulèrent du point de vue de Severus à une vitesse folle.

Première grippe. (Severus avait débarqué à Poudlard et Mrs Pomfresh avait du lui administrer une potion calmante pour pouvoir s'occuper convenablement de la petite qui fut guérit en moins d'une heure).

Première chute de balai. (Morgane avait échappé de peu à St Mangouste)

Première rentrée à la maternelle sorcier « Les rêves Bleues » (Severus avait refusé tout nette de la placer dans l'établissement privée de Dalyblue)

Premier sort lancé en jouant avec la baguette. (Severus avait retrouvé Morgane dans un pyjama rose)

Première balade au chemin de traverse. (Severus avait nettement allégé sa bourse)

Première bêtise. (Severus sut définitivement pourquoi le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyer à Gryffondor)

Premier goûter d'anniversaire. (Severus avait du appeler Peggy en renfort, submergé par une dizaine de bambins de six ans et avait juré de les faire tous payer à Poudlard)

Première question gênante : dis papa, comment on fait les bébés ? (Severus avait du faire appel à ton son tact pour expliquer les abeilles et les fleurs à la petite fille)

Premier match de Quidditch en famille. (Severus et Morgane avait farouchement soutenu l'équipe d'Angleterre)

Première vacances en bord de mer. (Une jolie photo trônait dans le bureau de Severus à Poudlard, représentant une petite fille brune jouant dans les vagues.)

Première lettre de Poudlard (« _Quoi déjà mais… Mais…_ »)

Severus revoyait chacun de ses évènements dans sa tête alors que la directrice de Gryffondor faisait entrer les premières années.

« _Regarde elle est là ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est grande !_

La ferme ! »

Le professeur de potion écoutait distraitement la chanson du vieux choixpeau magique lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui parla à l'oreille. Jetant un regard noir sur la table des Gryffondors, où ni Weasley, ni Potter ne figuraient, il se leva et sortit par la porte du fond. Il chercha aux alentours du hall d'entrée et s'entretenu avec Rusard pour savoir si il les avez vu, mais rien n'y fit.

Alors qu'il passait dans le hall, il s'approcha de la porte de la Grande salle, d'où on entendait les noms des élèves et celui de la maison où ils étaient répartis.

_-_Connor, Morgane, entendit_-_il.

Il retint son souffle un instant alors que la petite, encore toute stressée le matin même, posait le chapeau sur sa tête.

« _Serpentard ? Serdaigle ?_ s'impatienta la petite voix

En tous cas pas Gryffondor ! »

_-_Serdaigle !

Severus fut soulagé et se serait volontiers accordé un sourire, mais il entendit des bruits de pas à l'extérieure.

« _Potter et Weasley._

Fiieeeeeeeesssssstttttaaaaaa ! »

Le lendemain, Morgane recevait un colis par hiboux, chargé de bonbons et sucreries.

**A suivre...**


End file.
